Episodes
To Request :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0026 — ErnieBert Z bit; Caroll as Baby Monster (he wrongly calls Elmo) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0047 — Ernie & Cookie: quart :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0081 — Kermit & Cookie: milk :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0094 — Ernie & Bert: dust the shelf :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0095 — Kermit: F words :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0133 — Larry & Phyllis penny potatoes :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0135 — Larry & Phyllis photograph :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0142 — Larry & Phyllis dinner chores :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0148 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: OP :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0150 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: Hopping Poem :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0181 — Larry & Phyllis television :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0194 — posters of Larry & Phyllis :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0204 — Ernie & Cookie: C words :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0205 — Ernie & Lefty: ME sign :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0220 — Oscar wishes to be an octopus; What Makes Music :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0287 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: carrying HELP :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0289 — Kermit & Cookie: tissue paper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0297 — Kermit & Prof Hastings: Letter U :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0304 — Sherlock Hemlock: S :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0306 — Big Bird and Shola; Sherlock Hemlock: N :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0311 — Ernie & Bert: borrowed book :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0319 — Kermit lecture: crosswalk :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0327 — nobody lives on Sesame; origin of Snuffy's tuba theme; Dot Bridge 8 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0637 — Electric Company crossover (Rita Moreno & Morgan Freeman) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0704 — Kermit sketch: happy and scared :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1188 — Professor Grover segment :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1203 — Bob conducts; Olivia photographer People'Neighborhood :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1211 — script features BB's teddy bear, but doesn't name him. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1217 — script has a teddy bear for BB called Teddy. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1241 — Bert shows off his eyebrows; Hot Lips Hooper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1245 — script references BB's teddy bear with no name. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1255 — script has typed dialogue for BB's teddy bear, with "Radar" penciled in. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1278 — Oscar's nephew Goody; Alan Menken song; Peggy Fleming :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1300 — Ernie & Alphonso; Kermit & Kimberly :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1439 — first known appearance of Elmo (May 1980) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1538 — Suzanne Farrell, Victor Brady :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1616 — Bruno dances to an Alan Menken song; Barkley balloons :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1681 — Ray Barretto :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1745 — Alan Menken song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1882 — Kermit and kid; Alan Menken song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2659 — Natasha/Miles start school; Alan Menken song; Barkley's couch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2722 — Countess Backwards castle; Forgetful's birthday :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2724 — Malcolm-Jamal Warner :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2737 — Sonia Manzano/Alan Menken song; Irvine in daycare :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2805 — SNL's Victoria Jackson :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2875 — Wilhelmenia Fernandez and Grundgetta :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3082 — Paula Poundstone and Snuffy's mom Batch 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0021 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0024 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0031 — Two lost Kermit sketches :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0038 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0039 — Lost Kermit sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0078 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0125 — Possible debut of Grover :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0138 — Who owns the garage? :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0197 — AMs do Beatles Word; Bob sings World Needs Now is Love :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0218 — First Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0273 — Second Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0276 — First Mr. Snuffleupagus :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0316 — Tom and David as Superman (WRONG EPISODE) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0333 — Street party, Clip was used on 40 Years DVD :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0343 — Vaccinations on Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0415 — Snuffy brings a Snuffy-sized trash can to Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0425 — Third Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0504 — Luis buys a new hat :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0578 — A witch curses Oscar with a nose :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0581 — Frank Oz as Officer Krupky �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0596 — Caroll cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0669 — Sam the Robot tries to act like a grandmother :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0688 — Sam the Machine plays a game with Oscar :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0702 — Jerry Nelson cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0733 — The Count tries not to count for a whole day :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0734 — Big Bird presents “The Number 4 Show” :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0744 — The Count hopes to count one million ants :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0797 — Big Bird for President �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0804 — Cookie Monster pretends he doesn’t like cookies :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0832 — Luis hires Maria to work at the Fix-It Shop :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0847 — Margaret Hamilton Wicked Witch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0886 — Mumford makes Sesame Street disappear :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0900 — Adaptation of Bert & Ernie Sing Along album �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0923 — Cookie Monster runs for President �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0950 — First Olivia :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0953 — The Count woos the Countess :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0957 — Oscar welcomes Olivia to Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1061 — Judy Collins visits, "Horse Sense" & "Sully's Love Song" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1068 — Bert babysits his nephew Brad :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1070 — Oscar falls in love :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1073 — Herry’s sister Harriet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1148 — James Earl Jones visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1177 — Early Barkley :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1184 — Early Barkley 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1198 — Bert's nephew Brad's baby teeth :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1207 — Bert and Bertha :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1262 — movie at Hooper's Store, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt cameos :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1316 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1317 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1318 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1319 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1320 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1339 — Charles the Robot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1356 — Super Grover sketch we haven’t seen yet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1417 — Big Bird helps Maria with the census :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1418 — Young Mr. Hooper flashback :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1441 — Mr. Hooper and David’s grandmother go on a date :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1505 — Starship Surprise (wrong episode) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1545 — Mr. Hooper’s brother visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1552 — Suzanne Farrell with Telly and Herry :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1562 — Oscar runs for Mayor �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1577 — First appearance of Aristotle :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1706 — Big Bird at camp, part 1, Giancarlo Esposito :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1714 — Oscar tries to leave Earth :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1750 — Suzanne Farrell with Telly and Herry :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1851 — Brian Muehl as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1852 — Harry Belafonte :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1853 — Gladys needs a new cowbell :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1854 — Snuffy is sick ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1855 — red grouch probably used for Oscar.and.red.jpg :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1939 — Sally Ride and Grundgetta :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1965 — Sally Ride and Maria :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2060 — Big Bird as a superhero :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2223 — Teri Garr cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2253 — First appearance of Gina :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2258 — Computer Trouble, Tatyana Ali cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2303 — Professor Rabbit and Garbo the six-foot pink monkey :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2362 — The Count's suitcases ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2443 — Adaptation of the Sing Along album :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2455 — Maria and Luis get engaged ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2484 — Maria and Luis prepare for the wedding ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2504 — Olivia sings at Birdland ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2706 — “Just Say No” parable :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2754 — Placido Flamingo's animal opera :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2770 — Big Bird makes a map of Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2861 — Big Bird yells "Toothpaste" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3266 — Tooth Fairy loses address book, Sinbad guest stars ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3877 — The Fairy Bubble Person :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3891 — Oscar and Felix ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3906 — Perpetual Porridge Machine, Michael B. Jordan cameo :# w:c:muppet:Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce �� Batch 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0030 — first appearance of Granny Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0326 — Linda moves to Sesame Street �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0330 — Fix-It Shop opens ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0359 — Bert leaves Ernie :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0394 — Tom as Superman :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0441 — Muppet Officer Krupky; John-John and Shola in Street scene �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0515 — lost Roosevelt Franklin sketch ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0592 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0593 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0594 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0595 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0597 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0598 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0599 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0600 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0802 — first appearance of Buffy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0806 — Herry and Maurice are afraid of the dark �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0810 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0811 — New Mexico ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0812 — New Mexico ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0813 — New Mexico ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0814 — New Mexico ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0815 — New Mexico ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0821 — Herry's brother �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0833 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0834 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0835 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0836 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0837 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0838 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0839 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0848 — Mr. Macintosh doesn't like working near Willy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0881 — Oscar starts a fire in his trash can �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0894 — Super Grover locked in Hooper's Store ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0915 — Kermit in Street scene :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0974 — Kermit Love cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0980 — Missing Olivia song, Maria with animated eyes �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1033 — Herry's niece �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1045 — The Count's Countdown :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1052 — Big Bird's variety show ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1076 — Buffy invites the gang to Hawaii ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1077 — Snuffy is homesick for Hawaii ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1078 — Mr. Hooper starts Hooper's Store chain ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1079 — Big Bird wins a trip to Hawaii ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1082 — Big Bird plans his trip for Hawaii ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1089 — Preparing for Hawaii ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1090 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1091 — Hawaii ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1092 — Hawaii ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1093 — Hawaii ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1094 — Hawaii ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1095 — Hawaii ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1096 — Hawaii ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1103 — A Muppet is hired to shovel snow �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1216 — first appearance of Irvine :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1277 — Jon Stone cameo ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1293 — Super Grover retrieves ball on Hooper's Store trellis :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1322 — A freezing cold day on Sesame Street �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1348 — Free Fall with Grover ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1364 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 1 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1368 — Jerry Nelson cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1396 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 2 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1400 — first appearance of Grundgetta ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1403 — first appearance of Deena :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1463 — Big Bird gets a superhero costume in the mail �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1617 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1618 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1619 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1620 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1621 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1622 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1623 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1624 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1625 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) ����️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1655 — Richard Hunt cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1672 — WORM-TV, part 1 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1673 — WORM-TV, part 2 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1703 — Muppet Officer Krupky �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1707 — Camp Echo Rock ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1708 — Camp Echo Rock ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1709 — Camp Echo Rock ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1710 — Camp Echo Rock ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1717 — Granny Bird, Grandma Harriet, Granny Snuffy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1779 — Bert spots Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1789 — Brian Muehl and Richard Hunt cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1829 — Super Snuffy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2134 — first appearance of Placido Flamingo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2162 — first appearance of Leo the Party Monster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2260 — first Birdland; Telly falls in love with Juliet �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2410 — first appearance of Alice Snuffleupagus �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2485 — Maria and Luis get married ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2616 — Music Man parody ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2689 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 1 ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2690 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 2 ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2880 — Montana �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2881 — Montana ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2882 — Montana ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2883 — Montana ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2884 — Montana ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2885 — Montana ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2886 — Montana ⚫ Batch 3 requested Aug 20 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0017 — Ernie plays Blue Danube on piano ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0099 — Batman cartoon; Mr. Hooper's birthday ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0161 — Near/Far Jim; Hastings/Grover; M.Landon; T.Conway; Mets; Oscar hiccups ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0168 — Baby Monster: IS :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0207 — a monster (Cookie?) desperately needs to use Bert's phone ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0256 — Carla Pinza as Maria (2) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0290 — Grover's crush on Maria �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0315 — Little Bird sketch, astronaut Susan ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0396 — Oscar leaves in hot air balloon, meets Little Bird �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0456 — David and Maria wedding sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0493 — uncut version of "Imagination" with redacted scary monsters ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0524 — Mr. Hooper is an astronaut ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0551 — Kermit sketch: Froggy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0660 — Big Bird unicycle; Oscar sabotages Maria's date; Big Bird the puppeteer �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0711 — Kermit sketch: rhyming; Sam the Machine's birthday �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0720 — David/Maria dinner; Bert/Maria helicopter; Hooper's basement �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0747 — Kermit segment: Legs Benedict �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0798 — E&B sketch w/ kids; The Count loses his voice �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0846 — Herry's crush on Susan �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0850 — Cookie Monster pretends to be Bert �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0903 — Grover sketch: People in Your Neighborhood w/ Bob �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0925 — everything Cookie touches turns to cookies; Maria/Biff "little lady" �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0965 — Ms Sharp (Anne Revere) in Hooper's; Neighborhood song �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1011 — Cookie Monster imagines cookies �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1017 — Big Bird counts for the Count �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1040 — Ice Follies remake of Grover's Near and Far with Kermit �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1098 — Mr. Hooper hires Mr. Ortiz (who speaks poor English) ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1155 — Mr. Ortiz's home is destroyed by a fire, stays with Hooper �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1176 — Big Bird hails a Taxi; Victor Borge segment with Muppets ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1178 — Victor Borge plays the Sesame Street Theme ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1181 — Victor Borge with Oscar; Maria/Linda Charlie Chaplin ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1219 — Maria and The Count go camping together �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1258 — everyone helps with Mr. Ortiz' new apartment ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1259 — Oscar meets Bruno the Trashman :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1303 — Big Bird sings "If I Could Fly"; Cookie sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1321 — last day in Puerto Rico �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1404 — Arnold Hooper part 1 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1414 — Maria Chaplin DON'T WALK; James Galway; Grouchmobile ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1461 — Brian Muehl onscreen Alphabet Bates; 2 BB+kids skits �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1497 — Mr. Ortiz's sister visits ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1557 — Osvaldo visits; Olivia song; Ernie & kid moment; Cookie sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1570 — Othmar from planet Zircon; Alan Menken/Big Bird song �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1575 — Mr. Rogers ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1640 — Big Bird takes ballet; Ernie & Bert American Express :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1684 — George Benson; Olivia song; Cookie sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1688 — Arnold Hooper part 3 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1705 — The Count's Mother and Baby Count ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1735 — Shivers the Penguin (Spinney character from Australia tour) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1783 — last appearance of Mr. Ortiz, sings "Sing" with Telly ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1808 — Sing-along party �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1815 — Mumford's cousin; Little Chrissy song; David's big nose :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1834 — Billy Dee Williams makes friends ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1940 — David's imaginary friend �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1966 — begins year-long Snuffy reveal; only premiere w/o a full guide �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2259 — Linda becomes Barkley's owner; SCTV; Jane Fonda Snuffleupagus �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2279 — Dwayne the Dragon gets lost :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2544 — Maria announces her pregnancy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2582 — Athena and Hoots, Prof Rabbit �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2619 — Sleepytime on Sesame Street �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2776 — Grouchelot ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2791 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2792 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2793 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2794 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2795 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store �� Elmo project see w:c:muppet:Sandbox:Early Elmo Performer Transitions :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1439 — Brian Muehl as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1475 — Brian Muehl as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1594 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1600 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1651 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1813 — Richard or Brian as Elmo ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1865 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1924 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1969 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2009 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2011 — Richard as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2018 — Richard as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2025 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2026 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2035 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2036 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2037 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2055 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2094 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� Specials :# w:c:muppet:Big Bird in Australia :# w:c:muppet:Seeds of Sesame :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street at Night :# w:c:muppet:Evening at the Pops :# w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Experiment :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 2 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 3 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 4 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 5 Not Found :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0202 — First appearance of Slimey; Reuben Figueroa as Rafael :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0243 — actual first appearance of Linda :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0234 (file was incorrectly labelled) — Carla Pinza as Maria (1) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0270 — Big Bird builds a moon rocket; animated Big Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0401 — Charlotte Rae sings “Believe in Yourself” __NOWYSIWYG__